Yo No Mi
by MoonLightDaiyz
Summary: Hinamori Miki is your ordinary HighSchool student...well, until she one night gets attacked by a demon or monster thing. But, what happens when a certain hybrid cat demon, Tsukiyomi Yoru shows up? And what's with his weird and scary past?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_Kyoto, Japan - December 14 - 10 years ago_

Tsukiyomi Hikako creaked open the huge brown oak wood door only slightly, resting her golden colored eyes upon her love, pride and joy. Her one and only son; Tsukiyomi Yoru, who was far off in his own little dream realm. He looked of five years old, snuggling into his fluffy pillow. She let a slight smile rise into her face.

She usually woke him by humming a lullaby while running her fingers through his wild and seemingly untamed hair, which was the color of black, but shown a dazzling sheen of blue. He parted his lips, a surprise to Hikako, and mumbled some words. "Love you lots, Mamma...we'll always be together...not matter...what...I'll always protect you..." was his sweet statements. But, it only made a long sadden glimpse shoot through her facial expression.

Hikako stole one last look of her child, and left closing the door behind her. Her face hanging towards the ground...out of pure sadness, and guilt. She raised her head high and fingered the diamond encrusted key shaped necklace that hung around her quite slinder neck.

She held her hand near her chest, her curly brown hair rubbed against her cheeks, as the they fell to the sides of her face. "Yoru..." she choked off a sob, but she quickly sucked it up and started down the 'endless' climb of stairs. As Hikako finally makes it to the bass of the staircase, a chuckle chimed in the air and into to her ears.

"Hikako...it's been a while." smiled a male with dark navy blue colored hair, which was hiding his eyes behind his long and wild bangs.

"S-Seiji..." Hikako breathed.

"Don't act like this is your first time seeing me..."

"I would never forget your face." she spat.

"There's some good news. At least, you're thinking about me." he paused. "So, where's Yoru?"

"I don't see how that's any of your concern."

"Aw...now don't be like that. After all, he is my son."

"His life is better here!"

"Oh, is it? Hikako, you know you can't protect him forever. People will eventually figure him out. He's not like them...nor will he ever be. You have to except the fact that it's my blood as well as yours, running through his veins. He's human, yet a powerful inhuman being living amongst you. Just like m-"

"Yoru's nothing like you! He has a heart, feelings, he cares for others. What kind of man would you be, if you just took him away from all of this?"

"His father." Seiji stated sternly.

"You're a monster! Animal. You're a demon sent straight from Hell!"

"Compliments will get you nowhere." Hikako gripped her hands into two pairs of fists.

Now awake, Yoru was shivering in fright, he wrapped his small arms around his knees, lowering his head until he was a tightly wound ball. He squinted his eyes shut tight, trying to chase this nightmare away.

At first, all he could her was his own breathing. His heart. Pounding at full capacity. Then he heard glass breaking, then her...his mother. The nearly inhuman screams of a woman being tortured. His eyes automatically shot open, and he jumped out of bed to see what was going on.

He sat on the stairs, staring through the open stair railings. His eyes shot open wide in shock and horror. The small living room was drenched in blood, spatter on every wall. And there she was. His mother.

What was left of her.

He gulped and in fear for his own life, he fled outside of the homes' back doorway. No hope of ever returning back to what he use to call home. A long trail of tears fell and flew in the light chilled breeze that passed him. He wasn't really going anywhere in particular, he just had to get away from there. No matter where he went or was headed to, he was relieved to be nowhere near his mother's now known grave site. Her death place.

The blue head, tripped over a pile of snow, and fell face first into the freezing white mass of frozen water. Not bothering to get up, he layed there...freezing until morning's light, shined on him. Saying a new day was about to begin. But...it only meant a day of dread and living nightmares for the poor child. He gripped the neck of his shirt, trying his best to keep the tears inside of him...but alas...he couldn't. He cried enough for both him and his beloved mother.

Every since that day, Yoru regretted opening his eyes. Because after a time, it was the only way he could last recall her...except in his nightmares...


	2. Mysterious Guy

_**Chapter One**_

_Kyoto, Japan/Seiyo region - September 6 - Present day_

_-Miki's POV_

"Okay guys. I've gotta jet." I called back to my friends. They smiled my way and returned to their previous conversation. "Oh! Don't forget to study tonight, Miki! We've got a test exam tomorrow." Temari's voice trailed behind me. I stopped, turned around, and gave her a friendly wink. "Thanks, will do."

I exited out of the school building, running at full speed. Man, staying after school hours has become so difficult lately. But, that's only because Mamma and Pappa, have been adding in extra hours in their work time. So I have to be the main one taking care of Suu. She's my younger sister, if you didn't know that. I also have an older sister, her name's Hinamori Ran. She's now attending Seiyo University. (Yes, she's in college.) How I loathe and envy her right now...

Our age differences are like all over the place, I know. Ran's 20 and attending college. I'm 16, attending Seiyo High. While Suu's 13 attending Seiyo Middle. Mamma and Pappa wanted to have another baby, but decided that right now, wasn't the best time for one. I mean...they barely had enough time for us, and we're mostly taken care of. Ran only comes home on holidays, or calls us by phone and wish a happy birthday or somethng. Me with my Art and Chemistry club. Suu stays for cooking club, which ends out before everyone else, so she's always the first one home.

The sky and clouds above blackened, with quick anonomous shines of light beaming overhead. _There wasn't any storm readings on today's weather...it's suppose to be a little windy tonight, though. But, nothing like this. I have to hurry home, so not to get caught in this seemingly bad storm. _A huge gust of wind shot past me, making my bright blue, short mid-length neck hair blow a frenzy. I blocked my eyes with the sleeve of my arm. Before I knew it, more gusts and waves of tremendous winds came smacking against me. I unconciously held the hem of my blue mini pleated uniform skirt. _This isn't normal weather...What the heck is going on?_

"Ah!" I exclaimed, as the winds blew me backwards, my feet off the ground, making my back collide with that of a random brick house. I fell onto the ground's surface limply, as if all internal bones broke withing my body. My breathing came back soon enough. -cough, cough- I managed to raise the upper part of my body from off of the cold, pale rain cloud gray colored pavement. Still wincing in slight pain. **-THOOM! ! !- **

My eyes shot widely open to the sight in front of me. For a moment, I thought I was still dazed from hitting my previous impact...just seeing things, but this was nowhere near a dream. I gasped as a huge, enormous furred beast stood in front of me. From the size of it, it looked like it could swallow the entire region!

"Wh-what is that?" I breathed, staring wide eyed at the monstrosity standing proudly in front of me.

"GRRRAAAHHHHH!" it screeched, releasing a huge fire attack in my direction. I quickly covered my head with my black colored schoolbag. Soon the attack was cut off short. I kept my eyes shut tightly, not knowing what was going to happen next...and quite frankly, I didn't want to know. Only if it were for me to escape to my warm, and sane home, with Suu. I hope she's okay. Please be alright, Suu...please!

"Ung...ugh..." went someone's voice, straining. I hesitantly started to raise my head from the ground, slowly opening my eyes. I gasped. A tall boy with fuzzy, but silky layed out hair, the color of black with a light blue sheen to it, was standing between me and the ongoing fire blast, blocking it off. "What do you think you're doing? That thing'll kill you!" I yelled at him.

He looked down at me, from over his broad shoulders and smirked. "And look at you...how do you think you're doing? Not good either, hunh." he asked me. I was slightly taken aback by his question, and looked down and studied myself. I was a complete mess, my black knee high socks were cut and torn, as well as my uniform skirt and blazer. I could already imagine how my hair and face looked. My pale skin now was tattered with light bruises, scrabs, and scratches.

"Get outta here." the boy commanded me. I whipped my head up towards him, my eyes giving off a sign of disbelief. "Are you kidding me! ?-"

"Do you wanna die?"

"Wha-"

"Trust me...nhg! This demon will not hesitate on killing you!" I fell silent. "I'm warning you...if you want to live, then leave here. You will die, if you stay." I managed to climb up to my feet, holding my sore arm. "But, what about you?" I asked worriedly.

"Don't bother about me. Just get away from here and don't come back." Sweat started to fall down the sides of his face. I stared at him, as if I've been hypnotized. Something was telling me to stay, but I'm only human. What could a fragile beat up blue headed girl, like me do? A voice in my head yelled, 'He gave you the green light, you dummy! Go home!' But, I couldn't bring myself to do it. He looked back at me once more. "Are you deaf or something? GO! Get away from here! GO HOME!" he shouted. I gulped and hesitantly nodded my head. I turned and started running home.

My black school shoes thudded against the ground's thick pavement. My breath huffing and puffing, as well shaken. _What was that back there? That-that thing? A demon? No way, that's impossible. A myth!_

But, I still can't shake off the feeling that I needed to go back and help that boy. No, he can handle himself. I mean, he wouldn't have came out of nowhere, block off a deathly attack by a huge towering demon, and risk his life for a random girl who he's never met. He seemed strong enough, to fend for himself. He's a big boy...whose trying to fight off a fire breathing beast...which can possibly fry him like a baby back rib, and kill him. Other than that, he should be fine...maybe he'll need some needed surgery afterwards...but he could be alright.

_You sound terribly stupid right now..._ the voice in my head echoed.

_What? He told me to leave._

_Listen to yourself! If whoever that guy is never came to your aid...it would've been you who'd be flamed into charcoal!_

_But-_

_... _the voice stayed silent. I hate it, when it was right! My legs slowed its' speed, while my feet stopped moving altogether. I stared down at my hand. It was shaking in nothing, but fear. My head shot up, and on my face was a very determined expression. I twisted myself around, and retraced my steps to where I once was. I raced back, hoping that I wasn't to late.

The heels of my uniform shoes skidded on top the pavement, pulling me into a complete stop. My eyes shot open. The blue haired boy was lying limply on the ground, unconcious! I started over towards him. "Oh my gosh! Are you alright?" I panicked. "Hey, guy. Open your eyes!" I placed his heavy head onto my slightly blood covered lap.

No answer. My throat felt like it was in a huge knot. I shut my eyes as tight as I could. "What am I going to do now?" I muttered. "I'm scared. I don't know what to do...What _can_ I do?"

"I told you...not to come...back." his voice choked. I opened my eyes in surprise. "You're alive?"

"Course I'm alive, dummy...I'm not gonna let a loser demon like him get the best of me." he stated standing to his original height. I stayed there speechless. He stared up at the monster in complete satisfaction. "Wanna go for round two?" he smirked.

The beast roared as a responsive 'yes'. The boy flashed from in front of me and appeared on the side of the demon's face, and launched a full on high-jump kick to it's cheek. I gasped as it fell onto the ground, making the earth shake with it. Blue head shot his head towards me. I blinked. "Now, get outta here!" he told me.

"There's no way I'm leaving." I shout back at him. He seemed surprised by my quick answer.

The monster raised his head and shot another fire attack towards me. I froze. _Why won't my body move?_

"Dammit! That idiot girl!" I heared the boy exclaimed, he then appeared next to me, and ripped a street light pole..._straight from the ground_ and used it as a bat, knocking the fire blast back towards the beast. "RAAAAGGGHHH! ! !" it screeched once again.

Blue head held his chest in pain, and fell to his knees, wincing. "Ack!" he jolted. I ran over to him and held onto his shoulders. "What's wrong? Are you alright?" I asked. The heavy street pole fell from out of his grasp.

"..." he was silent. His long, wild bangs covered his eyes, so his emotion was unknown to me. I bit my bottom lip, trying to think up of a plan of what to do. I glanced over to the demon, to find it slowly climbing to its feet. I gasped.

"Get...out...of...here..." the boy trailed off, before falling into me. That was then, I knew that he was unconcious. "What am I going to do? I-I just can't leave him here to die!" I said to myself. The monster took in another deep breath of air and readied himself in a shooting stance. I took a quick glance around, trying to find an idea from my surroundings...but unsuccessfully finding none. "Is this the end?" I whispered to myself.

"Blazing Inferno!" the beast exclaimed, and a huge fire ball -bigger than all the others so far- raced over our way. My eyes widened in pure fear. _What do I do? I'm going to die...unwillingly...is this how it'll all end for me?...I-I want to live...Suu...I want to live for Suu! _

I quickly pulled the blue head close into me for outer shield protection and dug my face into his soft wild hair. **_"NOOO! ! !"_** I shrieked/yelled at the top of my lungs.

_-Normal POV_

Immediantly, a bright highlighter blue light shot from around Miki's body and engulfed the whole entire scene. Time froze holding for suspense. Miki held tighter onto the blue headed boy with all her strength, readying herself for the flamming impact of the demon's blow.

Speaking of the demon, it wore a scarce look on its face. Its body being swallowed up in the glow, disappearing in thin air. After the glow started to fade its color, it turned into a silent explosion of light, spreading the whole area.

* * *

_-Miki's POV_

"Mmm...unn..." I started to stir my eyelids open and sat myself up. "What just happened." I asked no one, while running my slinder fingers through my messy blue hair. I searched around in my surroundings, finding nothing. "I must've been knocked out by something..." I trailed off, something catching my attention. The blue haired boy!

I crawled over next to him, shaking his arm a little. "Hey...wake up. The thing's gone."

No answer.

"Come on answer me. Open your eyes, guy." I choked. I lowered my head onto his chest. -Thump, thump, thump- went his heartbeat slowly. "Okay...you're alive, that's a good thing. But, you really need some help. I can't take you to the hospital, because they'll only contact my parents and that'll leave alot trouble with me...and I know that you, as well rather not have your parents called...and who would believe me when I tell them how you ended up this way. 'A demon creature attacked us, out of nowhere.' Yeah, that's a one way trip to the crazy house...I'll just take you to my place and patch you up, as best I can. Yup, that seems like the best way. That's what I'll do!" I stated, while putting his right arm around my shoulders and carried my schoolbag back to the house.

* * *

_-Yoru's POV_

I opened my eyes to find myself in a light pale sky blue painted room. I looked around, taking in my surroundings. I was laying in some girl's bed that's for sure. It smells of women's perfume. At least the covers, cushions, and pillows were soft. The light was on, shining above the room, giving off its floresant light.

"We're awake!" a teenage girls' voice giggled. I whipped my attention to the bedroom door, only to find that blue haired girl from earlier. But, now she wearing a white loose T-shirt, with a pair of slightly baggy navy blue basketball shorts. And all her sores were partially away. She must've taken a bath, and rubbed some medicine on her skin. "You sure are something. I thought that you wouldn't be up, until at least tomorrow afternoon." she smiled. I narrowed my eyes unto her. "Where am I?" I questioned.

She blinked. "In my bedroom. I brung you here. You were unconcious and hurt really badly, so I brought you here to, y'know recover and stuff. I bandaged and took care of all your wounds, but don't move to much or you'll reopen them. You can stay here for tonight or until you're fully healed...just think of it as repayment for saving my life. I don't know what you did, but you sure showed that demon-thingy a thing or two. When I came to, it was gone..." I turned my head away from her, and faced the window. I don't remember waking up and finishing that beast, at all...so how come it was destroyed, and by who? There's no way it could be this dumb girl. She's just a human child. I heard some movement from behind me, taking me from my thoughts.

"Can you sit up?"

"..." I stayed silent.

"Oooh...'Mr. Tough Silent Guy'. You ask the questions, hunh?" she teased. I ignored her. I looked back over towards her. She was sitting in a black colored computer chair next to the beds' edge, with a bowl of something steaming in her hands. "Hey, guy. Sit up, so you can eat."

"My name isn't 'Guy'." I groaned, as I sat myself up. I winced some, as my wounds and sores stung throughout my body.

"Still hurts, hunh guy. I told you to be careful. But, you're Mr. Macho."

"Didn't I just tell you that isn't my name?" I looked over at her. She blinked. "Then what's your name then? Mine's Hinamori Miki." she smiled.

"Tsukiyomi Yoru." I stated simply.

"Nice to meet you, Tsukiyomi-san! Here, I made this for you." she said handing me the bowl, with a spoon in it.

"For me?"

"Yeah...I thought I just said that. It may not be what you're used to. But, it helps my little sister feel better all the time, so I figured that it would help...since you're not feeling to good." she smiled.

"What's in it, exactly?"

" 'What's in it?' " she repeated, placing her index finger against her chin, thinking. "Food."

"Real specific!" I stated getting all in her face. She blushed, then her eyes traveled to the top of my head. "What?" I asked.

"E-e..." she flustered. "Ears! Aw, these are so cute!" she squealed -fangirl mode-. She reached her hands on top of my head and played with my feline ears. This girl...is tremedously irritating.

"Get. Off!" I exclaimed, she started to laugh. -Knock,knock- went the door interrupting us. "Mi-chan? Is everything okay in there?" went a little child's voice. Hinamori's face burned pink.

"S-Suu. I almost forgot about her." she panicked in a whisper.

"Whose...Suu?" I asked. Hinamori whipped her hair over towards and tackled me into the bed. I winced in pain, I think some of my wounds reopened. "Unk!" She threw her sheets, pillows, covers, and her heavy comforter on top of me, I struggled against her. "What are you doing?" I complained.

"Ssh! Be quiet and don't say a word until she's gone, alright?"

"Hmph. Like you can tell me what to do."

"Hush up. -It's alright, Suu you can come in. I'm decent." she flustered.

_-Miki's POV_

The wooden white painted door creaked open, revealing my curly, blonde headed sister, Suu. "Is there anyone else in here, Mi-chan? I heard voices." she blinked her big green colored eyes. I shot her an innocent smile.

"Peachy keen! Nothing to worry about. Everything's fine as fine can be."

"But, I heard-"

"The radio! Y-you just heard me talking, and the radio just so happened to be on at the same time."

"Who were you talking to?"

"What is this? Twenty questions? You should be in bed, it's past your curfew." I snapped, getting irritated.

"Don't dodge the question." she crossed her arms. I flinched.

"Uh...um...I was talking to myself."

"You were talking...to yourself..."

"Yup! Nothing weird there. It's perfectly normal!" I scratched the back of my head akwardly. Suu studied me for a few long and torturing minutes. "I may be young, but never dumb, Mi-chan. You're up to something...whatever it is keep it down." she turned and headed out the room. I exhaled.

"But! I will find out what it is. You can count on that. You only got lucky this time, because I'm really sleepy and need to get up extra early for my class's big field trip, tomorrow." she narrowed her eyes onto me, before leaving from my doorway. I stared at the door, half scared of speaking a single word.

Suddenly, the covers and blankets started moving. I glanced at the head of the bed, to find dark blue hair. My entire face flushed red. I was sitting on top of him! "Y'know...you're kinda heavy for a small girl. You should try some dieting..." the boy groaned.

"WHAT! ?" I exclaimed, choking him by his collar. "What was that what you said? You gotta alot nerve, punk!"

"MI-CHAN!" Suu shouted from her room.

"Aw, shove it and go to bed, why don't ya!"

"Are you always like this?" blue head asked, bringing my attention back towards him. I rolled my eyes to meet his,menacingly, and growled into his scratched up face. "What?" he casually whinned. "It woudn't hurt. Hey, who knows...maybe it'll make you a little more attractive and appealing to the guys." he winked. My cheeks burned, but I shook it off and narrowed my eyes. "You are so lucky that you're all bandaged up, and that you saved my life, _guy_." I glared deeper into his face.

"Oh?...And why's that?" he asked, easing into mine. I snarled. "It's the only thing keeping me from killing you." I stated angrilly.


	3. Strange Seeing You Of All People

_**Chapter Two**_

_-Miki's POV, just waking up inside her room -Thursday Morning ..._

I slowly started to split my eyes in two, seeing that I was in my darkened room lying back on top of the bed. I blinked and peered around ...I thought I fell asleep over at the computer desk and the Tsukiyomi kid was resting in my bed. Speaking of which ...where did he go?

I sat up in my bed and continued to glance around, only to find that my bedroom door was slightly opened. I blinked before speaking a word, "That jerk. He _would_ sneak out during the night, when I'm asleep. His injuries hasn't healed up yet and what's so wrong with saying a little thank you?" I sighed, ruffling up my already messed up hair. "Stupid mystery kid ..." I mumbled to myself and forced my body out of bed.

After letting out a very dreary and tired yawn, I walked over to my bedroom door, "Might as well get today over with ..." I sighed and trudged downstairs.

_-Suu's POV, in the Kitchen setting dishes ontop of the center room table-_

"All done ~desu!" I smiled, as I looked over my finished setting. I just finished cooking/whipping up a quick breakfast for my lovely family.

Today, was sure to be great! Me, and my entire class are going on a field trip to the circus and the aquarium! Awesome, right? I know; I barely slept a wink last night ...with Mi-chan's weird little thing last night and my eagerness. Yes, sadly that's a bad mix up that can make anyone tired. Sigh, speaking of which ...she needs to hurry up and come down and start getting ready for school. She's such a slacker at times, I swear ...

"Oh, good morning Suu, darling." greeted a warm and light woman's voice. I turned around wearing a bubbly smile on my face,"Good morning to you too, Mamma ~desu!"

My Mamma was taller than me and Mi-chan and Ran-neechan, but shorter compared to Pappa and very slim and skinny. She has big, bright violet eyes with long and filling eyelashes that seemed to move in sweet loving motions with each and one of her eyelid movements, but they were nearly covered by her light lavender bangs. Mamma wore her hair partially down today with the top in a back ponytail and the bottom laying/tumbling down against her back at mid-point, "Looks like you outdid yourself today ..." she trailed off studying the food and organized plates. I giggled. "Oh, that ... I was just a little bored, is all. No biggie ~desu."

"You've been quite a big help around the house, sweetie ...with me and your father keeping late hours at work and all. I just wanted to let you know that I really appreciate it and thank you."

"Like I said, Mamma: No biggie! I live here too, so the least I could do is keep the place livable with a nice, hot meal ready to serve ~desu!" I giggled and shot my Mamma a peace sign with my fingers. She smiled and took a few sips from her coffee.

After a few seconds, Pappa zoomed down the stairs, stopped at the table, grabbed a piece of toast, stole a quick sip of orange juice and shot out the front door without a single word to anyone. Mamma and I chuckled at this.

"Be careful and have a nice day ~desu!" I called after him. Mamma giggled some more. I turned to her and forced a smile. "I guess, you should be on your way too, Mamma."

She nodded her head in agreement and made her way over to me, "Have fun on your field trip today, Suu dear." she smiled before kissing me on my forehead. I managed a smile and watched as she jogged over to the front door, as well. "Don't forget to wake your sister!" she exclaimed back to me. I nodded my head.

A sudden wave of creaking came from behind me. I blinked and turned around to find my older blue headed sister in her school uniform ...uh ...looking very unprofessionally might I add. I sighed and walked over to her, and started to straighten her collar and blue necktie.

"Geez, Mi-chan ...It's sort of hard to tell that you're the middle child ~desu."

"Aw, shut up. I had a crazy night."

"Bad dream?"

"What?"

"Did you have a bad dream last night?" I looked up to her, with a curious look in my eye.

"O -oh! Yeah ...yeah, it was just a bad d -dream," she forced a smile. I narrowed my eyes onto her. She was so lying. Let's just get something right and out in the open. Mi-chan is a great and perfect liar and all, but when it comes to lying to me, no one can lie to my face without showing a hint of it.

"What was it about?"

"Um ..." she chuckled awkwardly, while rubbing the back of her hair, "It wasn't anything major, I was just being chased by this big furry beast and I thought I was gonna be a goner."

"That's weird ..." I raised my eyebrow at her little description. That _is_ a strange little bad dream, "Well, you might as well go be off on your way to school, Mi-chan."

"Aw man! It's that time already, hunh?" she exclaimed, snatching some toast off the table and stealing a quick drink of chocolate milk from a clear glass cup, threw on her black females' blazer, straightened her hair -well, managed, tucked her feet into her school shoes and bolted out of the door. I sighed and ran over to the front door, "Um ...your school bag, Mi-chan!" I yell.

She halted her feet and jogged back over to me and grabbed her bag and shot me an awkward smile.

"You're just like Pappa," I say giggling.

"Aw hush up, will ya?" she called back to me as she dashed over to her school's direction. I smiled as I watched her.

When she out of sight, I breathed out an exhausted breath and trailed my way back into the house, "I guess, that just leaves me." I smiled to myself.

_-Miki's POV, At Seiyo High-_

"Yo, Miki!" a boy's voice called over to me. I blinked and pulled my eyes from the ground to meet indigo colored orbs and I smiled, " 'Sup Rizumu."

"Hehe, almost ran late again, I see." Temari scolded me from beside her younger twin brother. Today, she let her long light violet hair hang down against her back and her long almost thick bangs were clipped nice and neatly against the left side of her face. Her brother; Rizumu stood next to her, with his hair in the usual down style, but topped it off with his favorite all white beanie.

I frowned, "It's not like it's my fault."

"Oh, really? And I suppose it's because you overslept from all night studying for today's test examinations?"

I flinched ...I totally had forgotten about that. I turned to Temari and gave her a look that easily read: 'I can't believe I forgot! I'm so dead!'

"You didn't study at all, did you?" she narrowed her eyes onto me and placed her hand on her right hip. I slowly shook my head 'no' as a response. Rizumu bursted out laughing at my misery. "Oh, hush up Rizumu! It's not like _you_ of all people studied either. We're in the same boat!" I shot at him.

He calmed himself down from his round of laughter and quickly regained his composure, "Actually ...I did. I stayed up all night getting tutored from Oneechan, over here." he smirked, while pointing to his older sister. I felt as if a huge boulder fell ontop of my head, crushing me down to the ground. Rizumu of all people _actually_ studied? He will end up getting a more better grade than me ...I sulked my head down low.

"Don't worry, Miki! I'm sure you'll do fine ..." he lyed threw his teeth. I glared over to him, "Go die somewhere, why don't ya?"

"Dang ...harsh. What got your panties all tied up in twist?" asked Daichi's voice as he casually walked over to the three of us. I sighed, "The test examinations ..."

"You didn't study either, hunh?"

"You didn't study, Souma-kun?"

"Uh, duh ...why do you think I just asked Miki that question? Sometimes, you could be a little dense, Temari."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to hear anything like that from the likes of you 'the person who barely manages to stay on the soccer team from a few Cs and Ds'." Temari giggled. Rizumu and I soon followed. Daichi's cheeks flared a light red, then he turned his head from ours.

"I don't remember anybody asking anything about that, Temari," he muttered. I chuckled some more.

"Hehe, oh I'm sorry Souma-kun."

"So, dude ...you didn't study at all," Rizumu forced back a chuckle.

"No. You see, it's this little routine that I always do to prepare myself for any kinds of tests."

"Like what?" Temari, Rizumu and I all asked in unison. Daichi smirked at us, "I cram in everything that I can at the last minute, right before taking the test." he smiled proudly. We all, except Daichi of course, fell to the ground anime-style.

_-Still Miki's POV, just inside the school in homeroom, taking the test exams-_

My body stiffened and my left eye twitched at the sight of the cruel horror that stared up and sneered evilly at me. I gulped and stole a few nervous and yet embarrassed glances around me then I looked back to my desk and started to cry a little.

I hate test exams ...

_-After school let out-_

I sighed loudly as I slowly walked down the afternoon's sidewalk. Temari; from beside me giggled lightly. I scowled over to her, "You know ...it wouldn't hurt you to just be a little more sincere."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry ...hehe, but seeing you like this is a little amusing, to say the least."

"You're such a nice, caring and loving companion ..." I said, with every bit of sarcasm leaking from my voice. Temari smiled and giggled some more. I lowered my head in sorrow and muttered, "I so suck ..."

"Now come on Miki, sweetie. You didn't do all that bad ..."

"Yeah, I did. Me, you and everyone else already know I did. Even _Daichi_ and your brother; _Rizumu_ did better! I'm such a loser. I'm going to end up spending the rest of my life as a ronin ..."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"_You_ wouldn't, but I would-" I was automatically cut off by suddenly bumping into something and falling hard onto the ground. My head hit -well crash landed into something very blunt and hard then, black ...

* * *

"Wait. I think she's coming to ..." a light female's voice stated. I think ...that's Temari's voice.

"Miki ...Hun ...wake up, sweetie. Miki?" the voice rammered on, soothingly. I felt myself smile for second and then my eyes managed to pull apart from each other. Soon, I blinked my vision and surroundings into view.

"Uh ...hunh?" I choked out, "Te-Temari?"

"Miki!" she exclaimed as she suddenly glomped me for a hug. My cheeks fainted a slight pink as I was totally taken aback by this.

"W-what's going on?"

"You fell and hit the back of your head against a street pole really hard and went unconcious," she explained, loosening her grip around my shoulders. I blinked. That explains the back-on-back throbs to my head. And the slight ringing in my ears.

I blinked and turned towards the other living life force kneeling on the other side of me. I studied them ...black, but sheen blue scruffy hair and piercing golden/yellow eyes meeting my sky blue orbs. I furrowed my brows and clenched the hem of my school uniform skirt, "It's you!"

He blinked, "...Just my luck, hunh?"

"Don't act like you're all high and mighty, you stupid low-down cosplaying jerk!"

"Cospla ...-"

"You ...guys ...know each other?" Temari stated awkwardly. I glared at the stupid guy in front of me, but answered her question, "You can say that, I guess."

He looked over to Temari and flashed a smirk. I felt her flinch and slightly blush from behind me.

"Is she a friend of yours?"

"Maybe," I said, my gaze never leaving him.

"Hey!" Temari exclaimed, offended. The guy chuckled to himself.

"She's pretty cute."

"Grr ..." I growled. "To _you_ she's not. To you; Temari's just a random girl who you just so happened to run into on the street."

"Um ...yeah. I'm still here," Temari waved over to me. I ignored her and glared coldly to the stupid blue headed jerk in front of me, who just continued to smirk my way. I felt an omnious aura surround me. "I don't see it that way ...I would rather use the term, 'fate'," he smiled. I flinched and hit over the head with my school bag. "Get a life, you perv!"

He winced and shot me a glare. I ignored it and gave him a glare of my own, "Yeah, that hurt you stupid, flat chested brat!"

"Flat che-? That's it! You've done crossed the line, _Guy_." I growled into his face.

"I thought I told you that, that was NOT my name!" he growled into my face.

"You don't deserve to be called by your name. And I can call you whatever the hell I'd like, you perverted playboy! Like there's any law in the world that says that you have to call someone by their given name."

"Probably there is and you just don't know about it."

"Yeah, whatever. Like something like that would actually exsist! Do you know how dumb that sounds?"

"How is that in any way dumb?"

"Everything about you is dumb! What you hear, say and do; or how you speak, walk, and talk-"

"Oh, like what I hear right now, which so happens to be your voice. Is that dumb? I think I'll mark that under the list."

"What! ? You stupid flirt!" I yelled into his face. He smirk and got up, "I'd rather not do this. It's way to boring, not me and a huge waste of my time ..."

"And where the heck do you think you're going? I'm not finished yelling at you yet, you fat headed chump!" I snapped. He turned and looked to me from over his shoulder, "Do you really, _actually_ care?" I stayed silent and stared up at him, speechless ...I couldn't think of anything to say or to respond back to him. He stood silent and stared down at me. I gulped.

"Heh, I hope your blueberry head doesn't swell up and burst; you're way to much fun of a tease." He chuckled. I felt myself blush a little.

He turned around, with his hands stuffed inside his black jeaned pockets and slowly started away, leaving me speechless, weak, opened, and ...a little confused. Then it dawned on me ...

"Hey, you come back here, you pervert! Don't you ever call me a blueberry! I have a name y'know and it's Hinamori friggin Miki! You hear that? Hinamori Miki; not Blueberry!" I yelled after him, still sitting on the warm cement ground, "IF YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN, AND I PROMISE I'LL BEAT YOU INTO NOTHING, BUT A BLOODY PULP! I HOPE YOU'RE LISTENING, BECAUSE I'M SOOO SERIOUS RIGHT NOW! I'M GONNA FRIGGIN KILL YOU THE NEXT TIME WE MEET, AND I'M NOT JUST SAYING THAT! I REALLY MEAN WHAT I SAY RIGHT NOW, YOU STUPID LOSER! ! !"

I stared after into his direction, huffing from my little flusteration just now, finding that he was gone. I don't even think he heard a single word that I just shouted.

Soon, there was some small giggling from behind me. I turned around and found Temari covering her mouth as she laughed full-on. I narrowed her eyes up at her. She ended up laughing some more.

"None of that was funny you know?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry ...that was just, haha, so amusing!" she choked out. I puffed up my cheeks and whipped my head away from her in embarrassment, "And you call youself my friend ..."

"You still love me, Miki, sweetie."

"Just because you call me by your little nick names ...doesn't make me want to forgive you."

"Aw, come on ...sometimes you just get way too much into your little feelings."

"And you wonder why ..."

"But, that little scramble with you and that boy was so adorable. Are guys dating?"

I flinched at the word, "DATING! ? Me with that punk? NO WAY, TEMARI!" I exclaimed. She laughed some more. I let out an exhausted exhale and forced myself from off the ground. I dusted the back of my skirt off, and me and Temari continued our little walk home.

* * *

_-At home, Normal POV-_

"Mi-chan! Your homeroom teacher just called. How the heck did you get an F on your test exam ~desu?" Suu exclaimed from out of the living room. Miki winced and pulled her manga closer to her face trying to zone her younger sister out or to just try and act as if she was invisible.

**...**

**...**

There was a sudden knock at the door. Miki winced some more.

"Mi-chan! Open this door right now ~desu!"

"I don't wanna."

"Mi-chan! Let's talk about this F ...like _right_ now!" Miki sweatdropped, "Mi-chan isn't here, can I take a message?" she faked a lame excuse of a foreign accent.

**"HINAMORI MIIIKI! ! !"**

"Whaat?" The blue head forced out a nervous chuckle.


End file.
